


Why Come Out of the Closet?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-19
Updated: 1999-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: My answer to the "A Cop, A Mountie, and a Closet" challenge which was posted to the closet mailing list.





	Why Come Out of the Closet?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Why Come Out of the Closet?

## Why Come Out of the Closet?

by Shannon McKinnon

* * *

This is a blatant attempt to beg Elaine's forgiveness for ignoring her last story challenge. I just hope it's not to late to answer the challenge now! I honestly don't remember receiving this challenge, but I guess too much Halloween candy and the sudden cold snap we've had will do that to a gal... 

This is in answer to the "A Cop, a Mountie and a Closet" challenge. I don't know if this is exactly what you had in mind, but this is what my twisted little brain came up with. 

Rated NC17 for explicit sexual activities between two wonderful men. 

**WHY COME OUT OF THE CLOSET?**

The alarm clock went off, and Ray Vecchio fumbled blindly around on his nightstand until he found the clock. He hit the "off" button and threw his arm over his face with a soft curse. "I hate mornings." He muttered. 

A soft laugh next to him made him turn his head. Benton Fraser was regarding him with amused blue eyes. 

"Oh. Good morning, Benny." 

"Morning, love." Ben gave him a kiss. 

"OK, maybe mornings aren't _all_ bad." Ray admitted. "But I have to say, the nights have been even better lately." 

Ray's family was down in Florida again, visiting family; and Ben was helping Ray house sit. The two men had been making ample use of the fact that they had the spacious Vecchio home all to themselves. 

Ben smiled at Ray and gave him another kiss. "Go shower, Ray, and I'll make you some coffee." Ben got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts. Ray sighed. He hated to see Benny putting _on_ clothes... 

* * *

A short while later, Ray was standing in the doorway of his closet, adjusting his necktie. Ben paused in the doorway, admiring the view. Putting Ray's cup of coffee on the dresser, he crossed the room and embraced Ray from behind. He nuzzled Ray's neck, and Ray sighed and leaned into him. "Benny, you keep going and you'll make me late for work." 

"Oh, really?" The words were muffled against Ray's neck. "Oh dear." 

Wrapping his arms more firmly around Ray's waist, he walked them both into the closet, then released Ray just long enough to pull the doors closed behind them. 

Ray turned to face him. "Benny, what do you think you're doing?" 

For an answer, Ben took Ray's face into his hands and kissed him, thoroughly exploring Ray's mouth with his tongue. 

"Benny, I'm really going to be late for work." Ray said in a suddenly unsteady voice. 

Ben grinned at him wickedly, then reached out and began to gently massage Ray's crotch. Ray whimpered helplessly. The whimper turned to a moan as Ben withdrew his hand. 

"Benny?" 

"You're right, Ray. I'd better let you get to work." Fraser opened the closet doors. Ray reached out and grabbed him. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked roughly, closing the doors again. 

"I'm letting you go to work, Ray." Ben answered in a perfectly innocent voice. But Ray could see the gleam of his grin even in the dim light of the closet. 

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind." Ray said. 

"Oh, no Ray, really. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of me." Ben started to open the closet doors again. Ray reached out and grabbed Ben's wrists. 

"You're not going anywhere." He growled in Fraser's ear. Turning, he pushed his clothes to one side of the clothes rod. When he turned to face Benny again, Ray was holding his handcuffs. "It looks like I'm going to have to make sure you don't go anywhere." 

Ray reached out and pulled violently on the clothes bar, testing its strength. It appeared to be very solid. Satisfied, Ray snapped one of the cuffs around Fraser's right wrist, then closed the other around the clothes rod. He looked at Ben for a long, speculative moment, then gave him a sudden, bruising kiss. "Don't go anywhere." He growled, then turned and left the closet. 

Ben thought about mentioning the unlikelihood of his going anywhere while handcuffed to Ray's closet, but thought better of it. In just a matter of moments, Ray returned, carrying his spare set of handcuffs. He grinned evilly at Ben, and Fraser willingly raised his left arm. "That's a good Mountie." Ray said approvingly, cuffing Fraser's other hand to the clothes bar. 

Ben was shocked by how aroused he was already. Ray reached out and placed his hands on Ben's waist, then let them trail down to Ben's ass. He then leaned in and kissed him until both men were short of breath and gasping. 

Ray reached down and trailed his finger lightly over the bulge in Ben's shorts, amused and flattered at his lover's state of arousal. Ben gasped softly. "Ray..." 

"What?" 

"Please." 

"Please what, Benny? Please this?" Ray wrapped his other fingers around Ben's cock and began stroking it slowly through the cotton of the boxer shorts. 

"No..." 

"No?" Ray said in surprise. "OK." He removed his hand and just stood there. 

"God, Ray! Don't stop!" 

"Well, Benny, which is it? You have to tell me what you want." 

Ben took a deep, shuddering, breath. "I want you to suck me, Ray." 

Ray could feel his own arousal growing at his lover's words and the tone of desperate need and longing in which they were uttered. He bent forward and captured Ben's mouth in another long kiss, then began slowly working his way down that beautiful body. He paused to give extra care and attention to Ben's nipples, kissing and licking them until they were hard. 

Ben was moaning almost constantly under his breath now. Finally taking pity on his lover, Ray knelt down in front of Benny. He kissed Fraser's cock through the fabric of the boxers; and heard Ben moan even louder. 

"You like that, Benny?" He asked softly. He kissed Ben's penis again, and Ben cried out softly. 

"Ray. Take my shorts off me!" 

Ray withdrew from Fraser completely and knelt back, looking up at him. "Fraser, where is all that Mountie politeness I'm always hearing so much about? If you want something, you have to ask nicely." 

"Please, Ray!" The words were almost a sob. "Please take my shorts off!" 

"That's better." Ray said. He removed Fraser's boxer shorts with an agonizing slowness. The only sound that could be heard now was Fraser's harsh, ragged breathing. 

Ray took Ben's cock into his hand and began running his hand up and down the length of it. Ben gave another strangled moan. "Please, Ray. Please!!" 

"Please what, Benny?" 

Fraser couldn't answer in words, he just thrust his hips urgently forward. Finally, Ray took that beautiful cock into his mouth. Fraser thrust forward again, desperately, plunging himself as deeply into Ray's mouth as he could. 

Ray reached up and grabbed Fraser's hips, trying to steady them both. He began sucking gently; then with greater and greater strength. He could hear Benny's moans getting louder and louder now; and he could hear another noise, unfamiliar and almost drowned out, that he finally identified as the metal of the handcuffs clanking against the metal of the clothes rod. 

Fraser's cries began to take the form of semi-coherent words. "Oh, God! Oh Ray! Now. Now. NOW!! RAAAYYYYY!!" 

With that last, desperate, cry, Fraser exploded, and Ray could feel his mouth filling with Fraser's wonderful juices. He swallowed almost reluctantly, then knelt there gasping. After a moment he stood up on very shaky legs and removing the keys from his pocket, freed his lover from his bonds. 

Fraser collapsed against him, barely managing to wrap his arms around Ray; and Ray lowered the two of them to the closet floor as gently as he could. The two men just lay there for a long time while their vital signs returned to normal. 

Ray wrapped his arms around Ben and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Benny, you OK?" He asked. Ben just made an unintelligible noise against Ray's shoulder. Ray pushed damp hair off a flushed and sweaty face. "Love? Are you all right?" 

Ben sighed happily and managed to raise his head and give Ray a kiss. "I would say that I am very well indeed." He whispered. 

"Yeah, well, I'm definitely late for work now, Benny." Ben laughed weakly. 

"What are you going to tell the Lieutenant?" 

"I don't know. I'll probably just tell him I overslept." 

"And he'll believe that?" 

"No. Not for a second." 

"Well, if it's any consolation, Ray, I'm going to be late as well." 

"Yeah? Will Thatcher make you stand sentry duty?" 

"I'm almost sure of it." 

"Oh. Poor Benny." But Ray did not sound particularly sympathetic. He sounded pretty amused. 

"Oh, that's all right, Ray. I can put the time to very good use." 

"Yeah? How?" 

"Oh, by making plans for tomorrow morning. And by trying to remember this one particular knot they taught us to make with our lanyards..." 

The End 


End file.
